lufiafandomcom-20200214-history
Maxim's descendant
Maxim's descendant, or simply The Hero (主人公), is the main protagonist and playable character in Lufia & the Fortress of Doom. He is established as a descendant of the legendary hero, Maxim, and a childhood sweetheart of Lufia. He doesn't have a default name; the player names him whatever he or she wants. The screenshots in the English game manual refer to him as "Nova". Profile Maxim's descendant starts off as a knight of Alekia, but his life takes a dramatic turn when he is attacked by Gades following an investigation of a monster raiding incident in Sheran. The young hero proves no match for the Sinistral, but Lufia appearing results in Gades letting him live. Maxim's descendant spends the rest of the game searching for the Dual Blade in hopes of using it to defeat the Sinistrals, meeting Aguro and Jerin along the way. When he eventually finds it, Daos reveals to him that he let him live for most of the game to awaken the memories of Erim, who is revealed to be Lufia. Though The Hero denied that Lufia could be Erim, he eventually finds that Daos was telling the truth when Lufia awakens as Erim and takes the Dual Blade from him, which Daos breaks. Despite seeing that Lufia was Erim, The Hero still went on after her on Doom Island, and the Dual Blade fixed itself when he reached it. After he, Aguro and Jerin defeat Gades, Amon, and Daos, the Sinistrals attempt to fuse together, but the Lufia side of Erim awakens, so only Gades, Amon, and Daos fuse, forming Guard Daos. After the combined Sinistrals are killed, Lufia urges the hero to kill her so that the Sinistrals can't revive, but he refuses. Doom Island sinks into the ocean again, but the hero finds that Lufia survived, but has amnesia. It's unknown what happened to them afterwards, but it is implied he stayed with her, saying "We'll create new memories." Appearance Lufia & the Fortress of Doom The Hero has a trademark red hair and wears a white armor, which is a similar getup for Maxim during the game's prologue. The differences are that the Hero has a different hairstyle, and he wields a one-handed sword and shield rather than Maxim's double swords, the Dual Blade. Lufia: The Legend Returns The Hero is mentioned in the introduction as as Maxim's descendant and the leading figure of the 2nd Doom Island War. In the description, he had to sacrifice Lufia, the girl he loved, in order to save the world. Personality The Hero has a typical archetype hero personality, being a heroic and loving person who would jump at dangers in order to protect the helpless. Being Maxim's descendant, he is shown similar traits as him, especially a tendency to engage into dangers. The Hero displays some pride in being descended from Maxim and tries his best to follow in his footsteps by saving the world from the Sinistrals. Unlike most other anime-like characters in video games, he's aware of the feeling of Lufia, his love interest. Though their relationship gets rough at times due to both's stubbornness and jealousy, it's clear they are both in love even without either of them confessing their feelings for each other in the game's events. Gameplay Maxim's descendant, in fashion typical with the main characters in a RPG game, is a well-balanced character and sword user. At the start of the game, he is a physically oriented character while Lufia handles most of magical attack and healing. The Hero, however, learns some powerful healing and supporting spells as he levels up, and eventually learns Valor, the most powerful healing spell. See also *Lufia *Aguro *Jerin Category:Lufia & the Fortress of Doom Characters Category:Characters